Naruto: Path of the Rikudō Sennin
by MathiasNightlord01
Summary: Inspired by Agurra of the Darkness's The Ninth Fist, The story begins at end of 4th Great Shinobi War and near the middle Ragnarok Arc. Naruto has just defeated Madara,become the Jubi jinchuuriki. Naruto/Shigure UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. The Sage from Another World

Naruto: Path of the Rikudō Sennin

* * *

**Summary:**

Inspired by Aguura of Darkness's The Ninth Fist, The story begins at the end of 4th Great Shinobi War and near the middle Ragnarok Arc. Naruto has just defeated Madara and become the Jubi Jinchuuriki. But just before he dies Madara uses a forbidden time/space technique to send Naruto into another dimension for revenge. Naruto now trapped forever in a world different from his own decides to build a new life and introduce this new world to the shinobi arts and establish himself as the next Sage of Six Paths. Has some elements from my ongoing story Naruto shippuuden reborn.

Note: This is NOT a spoiler for the end of NSR and I am going to continue updating that story when inspiration comes to me.

* * *

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Seals: **_'I_ - _Inu - Tori - Saru - Hitsuji'_**

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Jutsu!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

**

* * *

**

Naruto: Path of the Rikudō Sennin

Chapter 1: The Sage from Another World

The final battle of the 4th Great Shinobi War had been a climactic clash of the titans. The fight between Madara Uchiha, the former leader of the Uchiha Clan considered to be one of the most gifted ninja in history, and Naruto Uzumaki, the newly appointed 6th Hokage of Konoha and recently the second Jinchuuriki of the Jubi after foiling Madara's plan by sealing the reformed demon into himself with a new powerful fūinjutsu before Madara that bound the beast permenantly to him and his family line even after his death with only a few minutes before the extraction of the Kyuubi killed him. Their battle shook the earth as lightning rained down from the sky and caused a large crater to form and a nearby mountian to collapse on itself. In the end Naruto's newfound power as the Jubi Jinchuuriki combined with already existing abilities proved too much for Madara to handle and was soundly defeated.

Naruto looked down at his fallen foe who was dying slowly from his wounds. "It's over Madara...you've lost...Your army is destroyed and the Jubi is sealed to my family line forever...it power never to be yours...your plans to rule this world have failed..." The elder shinobi seethed as he narrowed his eyes in hatred toward the look of pity his enemy was giving him. Naruto's look deepened as he took in the beaten man. "Your hate and jealousy as well as your desire for power have only lead you to ruin...It's saddens me to think of how you could have used your strength to bring this world into an age of peace." Madara's hate only grew for the younger man as he saw how alike he was to his former rival and most hated enemy Hashirama Senju.

Suddenly the sounds of hundreds of feet could be heard approaching Naruto shook his head and turned his back on the dying man walking toward the sound. After a while dozens of Shinobi flooded the clearing and rushed to meet the man who has finally ended the great war at last. The Allied Shinobi Forces had used the Tōmegane no Jutsu to watch the battle from afar via a giant crystal ball and cheered for the Hokage's victory. Naruto smiled toward his friends at the very front of the crowd.

Madara turned his head and when he saw that sight he swore that since he was going to die he would make the man who had ruined his plans suffer before he did. He lifted his weakened arms and began forming handseals for the attack that would cause his chakra to go down to absolute zero, which would kill him instantly, But he didn't care as long as he could carry out his vengence before he died.

A black tear appeared in the air a few meters away from Naruto. his friends saw it, but before they could warn him Madara yelled from his position on the ground as his chakra from holding open the tunnel was quickly leaving him "Uzumaki!" Naruto turned around toward Madara who eyes gleamed in triumph as he extended his arm out toward the Hokage and with the last of his strength used the power from the Rinnegan eye he took from Nagato's corpse "**Shinra Tensei**!" The technique had hit its mark and Madara's final moments where peaceful as he watched Naruto being thrown straight into the tear and disappear into the tunnel and out the other side. The technique drained the last of his chakra and his body went limp as the Allied Shinobi raced toward them with horrified looks.

The tear closed with no chakra to sustain it, several shinobi who knew Naruto personally dropped to their knees in stared in shock and the konoha shinobi collectively bowed their heads in silent vigil for their lost leader. Hinata, a person who loved Naruto since they were children, cried out and sobbed while her friends tried to comfort her while suffering their own grief. But those who were suffering the most where his teacher Kakashi and his teamates Sakura, who buried her head into the chest of a redeemed Sasuke Uchiha who was close to tears as his team but held them back as not to upset Sakura even more, and finally Sai who did shed tears for the man he respected more than anyone since his brother was resurrected by Kabuto eariler in the war. Others who had known Naruto suffered in silent tears and others in loud sobs.

From that day foward, they all agreed that it the man known as Naruto Uzumaki was the greatest Hokage, as well as the greatest shinobi, their world had ever seen. The four remaining Kage then and there told the army that the alliance would continue permenantly and peace would finally reign in the Shinobi world and they would see themselves not as individual villages but as a single people united. It was this day that became known throughout the ninja world as the greatest and saddest event in their history. The army began to move out, some went to spread the news of the events that that had transpired while the others marched to Konoha to prepare a funeral of their fallen hero.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Naruto...**

Naruto was falling...all around him was complete darkness with a light that was rapidly approaching. However, as he was approaching he noticed that it was starting to close. He quickly used his chakra to enhance his decent before he was trapped in this place for eternity. He fell through the opening just as it closed and now found himself falling at terminal velocity toward what he assumed was the ocean. He knew if he hit the water from the height he was falling then he would die. He quickly drew on the Jubi's god-like chakra and formed his signiture golden Sage of Six Paths cloak and sent several chakra arms that acted as supports on the waters surface to slow his rate of decent and allowed him to gentle lower himself onto the waters surface.

He then took in his surroundings and used his knowledge of the situation and what he knew of Jikūkan Ninjutsu, he deduced that Madara had intended to trap him in that dimensional void for eternity. But thankfully it had also ripped a secondary tear to this place, which was probably a completely different world from his own. But that also meant that Naruto was effectively trapped here for the rest of his life, since he assumed Madara had died from the usage of the technique combined with his injuries and low chakra. That meant the secret of the technique died with him. In the end it seemed that the once mighty Uchiha leader had had the last laugh. However, Naruto satified himself in the knowledge that he was no longer a threat to his world and his friends as he resigned himself to the fact he would never return to his home. _'I hope he burns in hell for a long, long, time...sore losing, bastard' _

Naruto pulled out the bubble blower that had once belonged to Utakata, the former Rokubi Jinchuuriki and used it to creates a single, large bubble using the **Fudoawa no Jutsu **and quickly jumped inside and had it take him up into the clouds where he put up the blower and sat in a meditative stance. His eyes changed and became toad-like as entered Sage Mode and searched for a nearby landmass. He quickly located a large concentration of small chakra signatures and had his bubble take him toward the source.

It took him less than two hours to reach his destination his transparent vehicle allowed him to see the port of a very large city with structures that dwarfed any buildings he had ever seen and noticed that these people where more advanced technologically speaking in comparision to his own people. He landed in one of the cities many backalleys. He discreetly grabbed a random criminal and knocked him out and used the **Doku Kokoro no Jutsu **he had picked up from one of Konoha's Intelligence and Interrogation Unit members. It allowed him to enter the target's subconscious and extract any information needed, even if the target has forgotten it by placing his hand on the man head.

He learned that he was in an island nation called japan and their language was the same as his and also picked up a popular secondary language called English from the man's mind as well as all the information he would need to survive and quickly brought up to speed about this new world he found himself in that was different from his own. He also learned that the people here had no clue how to utilize chakra and shinobi where non-existant anymore and relied only on taijustu and ninja tools to fight. He left the guy inside the Tokyo Police lockup with no memory of how he got there with the stolen merchandise he had taken at gunpoint from a local convenience store, needless to say they were baffled about how he got inside a secure police station without anybody noticing, but forgot about that and booked him anyway.

Naruto then used what he learned from the man head to track down a local crime boss in chinatown the guy worked part time for as night fell across the city. He quickly defeated the man's thugs and enforcers before knocking the man into unconsciousness and using the mind reading technique to extract the codes and passwords for the mans bank accounts and where he hid his other assets. a couple of phone calls under a henge and few briefcase drop offs later, he cleaned the man out, left him backrupt, and framed him as an informant to the Tokyo Police on his buisness partners. when he woke up it would be the man worst nightmare come true.

The next day Naruto, after sleeping in a comfortable if expensive hotel room and eating a large course of food, used some of the cash to buy himself a former Buddhist temple property in the mountians a few miles outside of the city. He transfered the rest into several bank accounts around the country after settleing in to his newfound estate. With all the living arrangements and essentials out of the way Naruto focused on his next objective. What should he do now? He got down into his meditation stance and sorted through his thoughts on what to next...

* * *

**Timeskip: One Week Later**

After careful delibration lasting several days Naruto finally knew what he was going to do. He would be the one to introduce his peoples ideas to a few chosen diciples who he would teach the ways of the shinobi. For this purpose he took upon himself the title of the Rikudō Sennin and began his search for people from this world who were worthly of the things he had to offer...and thus the legend begins again.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Like it? After reading the Ninth Fist story I was inspired to write a Naruto/Kenichi crossover and hope I did well. I have so many idea for this and will continue to update it along with my other story Naruto Shippuuden Reborn. It would also be a good idea to read that story as well to learn of some of the abilites this Naruto will have in this story.

A few things I need to clairify before I move on, Naruto is capable of using Utakata's bubble techniques because of the being the Jubi's Jinchuuriki. This also allows him access to ALL the abilities and tailed beast skills of the every jinchuuriki because the Jubi possesses all the abilites of it's nine parts thus enabling Naruto use all their techniques.

Also if your wandering about the Mind reading technique being limited only to the Yamanaka Clan it has been proven that it is a technique taught to all interrogator and intelligence ninja of Konoha. but the Yamanaka simply have better control over it. They have some techniques unique to their clan, but I just wanted to assure everyone that this is not one of them.

Another thing Naruto can do is tranform completely into the Jubi and use the full range of its abilites. However I have changed the thing about where he has to be cooperative with the Jubi to use it. I have removed that requirement completely so he can use that power on his own because I really didn't see the point in it and didn't like how Kishimoto took the possibly awsome moment of Naruto tranforming completely into his Full Tailed beast mode and comepletely ruined it. That's all I have to say about that

well now that I have hopefully answered any possible questions you've had beforehand. I have one last thing to say...Please send LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think of it!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	2. The Legend Begins

**Naruto: Path of the ****Rikudō Sennin**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Naruto or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or any of the characters used in this publication.

* * *

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Seals: **_'I_ - _Inu - Tori - Saru - Hitsuji'_**

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Jutsu!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

**Naruto: Path of the ****Rikudō Sennin**

Chapter 2: The Legend Begins

It had been a week since Naruto had made his decision to start a Shinobi Sect and take on the title of Rikudō Sennin. Rumors of his run in with the Chinese Mafia had spread across town and sending ripples of fear through the city's criminal underword. Ryou 'Hakubi' Ma, uncle of Kensei and Sougetsu Ma was curious about this mysterious figure whose appearance had caused such reactions in some of the city's most hardened criminals. The things he heard from overhearing the coversations local gang members who frequented his establishment about the man bordered on superstition. They spoke of the man like he was some kind of demon straight from the pits of Hell that was capable of amazing superhuman or supernatural feats depending on the telling.

Regardless of the various rumors surrounding his abilities, the man had single-handedly took down the local kingpin that many, including the police, had considered untouchable and shattered his organization in less than a single night. While it had been the crimelord's associates who actually killed guy for allegedly giving them up to the cops, the state of the guards and the corroborating statements from the guards and enforcers confirmed that he did indeed exist. From there the rumors spread quickly and now the rival gangsters were on guard in case they were next.

Hakubi had a growing feeling with each rumor that there was something going on, something that could prove to be highly signifigant in the future. After informing his staff that he would be gone for a few hours and to take care of things while he was gone his grand niece Renka, along with his two diciples Ryu Genson and Shokatsu Kouan noticed his mood and decided to acompany him. Renka curious of their sudden outing asked, "What's going on Uncle Hakubi? You've been acting strange ever since you heard about that situation involving that mob boss. And now your suddenly taking off to who knows where? There's something going on your not telling us and I want to know what it is."

Hakubi continued to walk as he answered his grandniece " You are correct my child. The rumors about the man who attacked the crimelord have given me pause for thought. There is something bigger behind this that I believe may be relevant in coming events. That is why I believe it is time to pay a visit to your father." Renka did a double-take, she had been trying to get Habuki to give her her fathers location for weeks and now the man was telling her! "So Daddy is here! Tell me where he is right now so I can drag his ass back home!" Habuki calmy replied, "Now, Now Renka this is not the time for that if my suspicions are correct. Besides you be seeing him soon enough." Renka was fuming when she noticed that Hakubi had stopped and she realized that they had gone quite away from the restrant district and into a quieter part of town in front of a dojo with two massive doors and a sign above the gate that showed the dojo's name...

Ryōzanpaku

* * *

Kenichi had just returned from protecting Ukita and Takeda from the eighth fist of the Ragnarok gang, Kisara A.K.A Valkyrie and her goons. They had barely managed to avoid getting surrounded thanks to the unexpected arrival of Niijima, Kenichi's 'bad friend' who dreamed of world domination starting with his new Shinpaku Alliance, and he was going to head upstairs to his room when he and the others heard knocking coming from the front gate. Hayato Furinji, Miu's grandfather raised an eyebrow "Well I wonder who that could be?" He left to see who it was when they heard him exclaim "Habuki, my old friend it good to see you! Come in! Come in!"

He reappeared in the dinning room moments later followed by four people Kenichi had never seen before. The first, who he assumed was Habuki, was an elderly man of chinese decent. After moving his gaze from Hakubi, he took in his companions. Two of them where men in their late teens to early twenties and next to them was an extremely gorgeous girl who looked to be Kenichi's age. Kensei paled when he realized who it was and quickly tried to creep away silently before she saw him.

However, his hopes sank when he heard her voice behind him "And just where do you think your going Daddy?" Kensei turned toward his daughter who had just got the others attention by annoucing the fact that she was Kensei's child. "Forgive me Renka. But I'm not ready to back to China just yet." He turned to Hakubi "Why did you bring her here Uncle?" Habuki placed a placating hand on Renka's shoulder just as she was about to shout something at her recently discovered father and bowed his head "Sorry about this Kensei. But something has come up in the last week that I believe everyone here must know about otherwise wouldn't have brought her here."

He then turned and introduced himself to the others "Greetings I am Ryou Ma, Kensei's uncle but you can call me Hakubi." He gestured to his companions. "And these are my students Ryu Genson and Shokatsu Kouan." both of them bowed "Please to meet you" He then pointed to the fuming girl. "And this is Renka Ma, Kensei's Daughter and my grandniece." She finally remembered her manners and bowed as well. "hello, you can call me Renka." Hayato turned to his granddaughter "Miu would be so kind as to bring us some tea?" Miu nodded and ran to get a pot boiling. A few minutes they were sitting across from each other, after the masters introduced themselves and their student. Kensei turned to his uncle. "So uncle what is you wished to tell us." Hakubi filled them in on the rumors and recent events happening in the city.

The masters learning of this mysterious fighter that had taken down a local crime syndicate in less than a few hours all came to the same conclusion. Akisame decided to voice their opinion. "It sounds like we may be dealing with a fighter who possesses skills at the level of a Martial Arts Master and has an unknown style of fighting along with a hidden agenda." Hakubi nodded. "Yes I came to the same answer myself. But what concerns me is that according to the rumors our unknown master is his age, merely a year or two older than young Kenichi here." That caused looks of surprise among the masters and Kenichi himself. Akisame placed a hand under his chin. "Well that's certainly an impressive, a master class fighter at that age, whoever he is, he must be extremely talented and well trained to be at that level." Hayato nodded as he stroked his beard, this could prove to be interesting. "I think I would like to meet this fellow. It would be quite a sight to see." Hakubi agreed and thanked them for their time as he dragged Renka away before the doors closed behind them.

The Masters turned to Kenichi who got the feeling he wasn't going to like what they were thinking. He wasn't disappointed when eyes began to glow with a familiar light. Akisame spoke for all of them as he said, "Well it seems we will have to take your training to the next level. Get some sleep Kenichi for tomorrow you will start with the more intensive training regime. It won't be as easy as the one you had before." Kenichi paled, _'They call that torture they put me through the EASY training! They really are going to kill me! I have to get out of here!_' He tried to run but was quickly caught by Shigure and tossed into his room. A few minutes later he managed to fall asleep.

Unbeknownst to the inhabitants of the dojo their conversation with Hakubi hadn't gone with being overheard as a shadowy figure hidden in the trees had heard every word and smiled before disappearing in a puff of smoke...

* * *

**Four days later...**

Naruto had been searching the city for people to take as his first potential disciples using his shadow clones. The intial results of the search had proved fruitful as several canidates had been located throughout the metropolis. He continued to watch these individuals for a few days to see if they were worthy of his teachings. The prime candidates were a boy named Kenichi Shirahama and some of his friends, along with 5 members of a local neighborhood gang comprised of Potential Martial Artists called Raganrok named Hermit, Thor, Valkyrie, Siegfried, Beserker and a few others that caught his eye. He also thought about the masters his clone had seen at the Ryozanpaku dojo, but decided to wait awhile before crossing that particular bridge, for now he would focus on one of them before moving on to the others and decided to approach the one who called herself Valkyrie.

Naruto raised from his meditation postion and doned his newly modifiyed coat. It was the same coat he had worn in his battle against Nagato with the new addition of a hood similiar to Team Taka's old Akatsuki Cloaks with the same red with black flame design on the rim of the hood. He also had taken to wearing a face mask like the one his teacher Kakashi had worn everyday Naruto had known him. After securing the Temple's various defenses he leaped out into the moonlit night to meet his possible first student...

* * *

Kisara was itching to have rematch with that blonde dairy cow who had beaten her and had been taking out her fustrations on a training bag for the past few days. She was on her way back to the abandoned building she had claimed as her base of operations when a sudden fog had fallen over the area. She found navagating it was next to impossible and was effectively lost. As she was deciding about what to do next she heard a voice that seem to come from all directions. "Good Evening."

She looked around searching for the source of the voice. "Whose there? Come out before I find you and kick your ass!" The voice chuckled before replying, "I very much doubt that...But none the less I will introduce myself..." The winds suddenly picked up and the mist swirled around her before moving away and concentrating into a twister in front of her returning her visablity of her surroundings. She soon discovered she was right back where she had started before the twister dissappated revealing a shadowy figure with the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen.

He was easily taller than her standing at a towering 6'3 covered in a red, hooded cloak with black flames around the edges. Underneath the cloak he was wearing a black form fitting shirt and black pants and sandals that exposed his toes along with a large scroll strapped across the small of his back. His facial features were hidden under a black mask that contoured to his face. All in All his appearence gave him an air of mystery that Kisara found intriging What he said next startled her. "Pleasure to finally make your accaintence, I have been watching you for awhile...Kisara Nanjo...or should I say Valkyrie?" On the outside her eyes narrowed but inside she was nervous. _'Who is this guy...And how does he know who I am!_'

She narrowed further "Who the hell are you?" Then she smiled to her self before settling into a stance "No matter it won't matter since I probably won't remember it anyway after I kick your ass!" She leaped foward spining her body to deliver a spin kick to the guy's head. However instead of hiting his head her foot was blocked before she leaped back. It wasn't that the guy had blocked her kick that surprised her. What surprised and caused her to fill with fear was that he blocked not with his hand or arm but a single finger! Overcoming her sudden shock she charged him and unleash a flurry of her strongest kicks. However, much to her growing fustration and horror was that he blocked every single attack with the same finger he had used to stop her first kick, what was more was that he hadn't moved a step from his postion since the one-sided fight had started.

Kisara started to realize she was fighting someone light-years apart from her in strength and was sorely outmatched but her pride wouldn't allow her to just quit. Her thoughts were suddenly interupted when he made his move after blocking one of her attacks, his hand moved so quickly that it simply appeared before the finger that had been an iron wall against her kicks flicked her against the forhead and sent her flying backwards several yards before hitting a fence and landing on her ass. Her head was spinning and she saw stars for a couple of minutes before she managed to shakily get her feet and grabbing hold of the fence. She then noticed that the unknown fighter was standing five feet away. He calmly addressed the stunned young woman. "Are you finished yet or do I have to show you the difference in our strength again." She glared at him before answering "What do you want?"

The man continued. "I have come merely to offer you a path." Kisara stopped glaring and adopted a questioning expression. "I'm listening." The man's brilliant blue eyes seemed to smile at her. "I am here to offer you a chance to learn the ways of a true warrior and give you the strength to acomplish your goals and dreams, whatever they happen to be, as my disciple. So Kisara what do you say?" Kisara was shocked. This guy suddenly appears out of nowhere and defeats her using only his finger and now he wanted her to become his disciple! Something didn't add up. "Why are you offering this to me? And just who the hell are you anyway" The man paused for moment before replying "Because I have been watching you for several days and I have come to conclude that you have the potential to become a great warrior. It also because you have the qualities of a very strong and passionate young woman that will take you far in this world." She was speechless, many guy's looked down on her as a martial arts because she was a woman, but this guy had not only acknowledged her strength but also made it clear that in no way did her gender made her weaker than any male martial artist.

Kisara now had a newfound respect for this man with the sapphire eyes. He pulled out a folded sheet of paper and held it out to her. She took it and looked at it a moment before turning her attention back to him. "What's this?" He pointed to the note. "That is the address where you find me if you decide to accept my offer... I eagerly await your response." He turned and began to walk away he heared her voice call out "Wait! You still haven't told me who you are!" He tilted his head toward her without turning around allowing her only to see the left side of his face. "I am the Rikudō Sennin...However you can simply call me..." He smiled. "Naruto."

Suddenly the man now known as Naruto, much to Kisara's surprise and amazement, disappeared into thin air right before her eyes in a column of furiously spinning wind she could feel from her postion and as suddlenly as it appeared the wind vanished along with Naruto. She looked around in every direction in case her eyes were decieving her but saw no sign of the man. She then looked down at the address he had given her and though about what to do next.

* * *

**One Week later... **

It had taken several days for Kisara to come to a decision. In the end she saw that as things where going she was getting no closer to meeting with the Great Sage Fist, the Martial Arts Master all the fists of Ragnarok wanted to recieve training from but only the first fist, Odin had ever recieved. She decided to take Naruto up on his offer and become his diciple. She told the others that she was leaving for awhile to train. They were suprised but accepted it and after packing up her stuff, she set off for the address written by Naruto. After taking a cab out of the city and a long trek up a mountian she found herself in front of an old Buddhist Temple converted into a private residence. She approached the massive gate and used one of the brass rings to knock several times. The gate opened from the inside she entered thinking there was someone on the inside waiting for her only to find herself alone.

As she was trying to figure out who let her in she heard the voice of Naruto from behind her "So have you made your decision?" She turned around swiftly and found Naruto standing at the foot of the stairs leading up to the main part of the temple. Kisara recovered from her surprise at his sudden appearance and bowed respectively. "I want to become stronger and prove that just because I'm a woman that doesn't make me weaker than a man. I accept your offer and wish to become your disciple and promise to be one of the best students you'll ever have." Naruto smiled, she was just like him when he was younger. Wanting to be acknowleged and respected and willing to work hard to show others their what they were made of.

"Then let us get started. Are you ready to begin?" Kisara lifted her head and a determined look came to her eyes. "Yes, Shisho" He nodded and gestured to the stairs. "Then follow me... And congratulations! You have just taken your first step into a great new world." He started to climb the stairs with Kisara following not far behind her new master with her bags. For the first time she started to get excited and smiled as she unknowningly started on her way to becoming the first to learn the deadly and mysterious arts of the Shinobi.

**Chapter End. **

**Author's Note:**

There's chapter two if you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have. Now to answer some of the questions from the reviews of the first chapter.

To Liger01, God of fate, & Selias,

No, Naruto won't have the Rinnegan. My reasoning behind this is because it has never been confirmed if the Rinnegan is a bloodline ability of the Uzumaki Clan or That the Rinnegan possessed by Nagato was created and impanted into him by Madara's use of the Izanagi technique. Also because it has never been confirmed if the Sage gained his Rinnegan from being the Jinchuuriki of the Jubi or If it came from the Sage. So I have decided not to give him the Rinnegan. Hope that answers your question

To animelover24271 & Shawn-san,

Sorry animelover, no Harem. There will be only one pairing that I haven't decided on yet. Will hold a vote in the reviews between these three pairings. Naruto/Kisara, Naruto/Renka, and Naruto/Shigure. I will also try to make my chapters longer as I got on. Hope you still continue to read this story have enjoyed the chapter.

Well that's all I have to say and as I said before if you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have.

Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	3. Teachings of the Sage

**Naruto: Path of the Rikudō Sennin**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Naruto or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or any of the characters used in this publication.

* * *

To the Reviewers,

The votes are in and the pairing for this fic has been decided and the results have shown that Naruto/Shigure has won by a landslide victory. I thank you for you votes and hope you continue to enjoy Naruto: Path of the Rikudō Sennin. Here is the results of the vote for your viewing pleasure.

Naruto/Shigure: 19 votes

Naruto/Kisara: 5 votes

Naruto/Renka: 2 votes

* * *

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Seals: _**'I**_** - **_**Inu - Tori - Saru - Hitsuji'**_

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Jutsu!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

**Naruto: Path of the Rikudō Sennin**

Chapter 3: Teachings of the Sage

It had taken an hour for Kisara to get fully settled into her new surroundings. After Naruto helped Kisara put her things away inside the room he had prepared for her in the temples main living quarters, he showed her around the grounds where she would be training. To say she was inpressed with the place had been an understatment. Naruto had converted some of the areas around the temple into training grounds and others had addtions for comfort.

Behind the temple was the largest training zone that she wasn't allowed to go in before Naruto thought she was ready, because unbeknownst to her Naruto had turned it into an almost identical verison of Konoha's Forest of Death by filling it with dangerous flora, fauna, and Animals found in this world, along with some species of all three from his world that he had sealed into scrolls and released into the enclosure. Needless to say he warned her that if she went in there without being ready she would most likely die. Kisara seeing that he was serious gluped and nodded before moving on.

On the west wing of the temple, Naruto had remodeled the place and turned into an exact duplicate of the arena Konoha used for Chunin exam preliminaries. They didn't stop long before moving on to the east wing. This section of the temple was the second largest part of the property and wasn't modified too much by only removing a few key elements made it a perfect place for certian types of training or a place to relax. It had a pond, a bridge, a large waterfall, a small Zen garden, and a wooden fenced of outdoor hot spring. The last three buildings of the temple aside from the living quarters was a Kasuga-zukuri shinto shrine and a two-story building he had built to replace the pagoda he had knocked down to make room for what doubled as an archive, armory, and medical station. And Finally, the largest building was the main temple which had been emptied and replaced as a dojo and lecture hall.

Kisara was a little overwhelmed by the place at first thinking _'Just who is this man. I have heard of crazy training methods before, but the way this place is set up is insane!'_ After they had finished the tour Naruto tossed a confused Kisara a package. "Go to your room and change, there is a set of clothes in the package that are more suited to the kind of training we will be doing and won't be worn to shreds like your current attire." He turned toward the main temple. "After you have changed meet me in the Main Temple, where we will begin your training."

Then he suddenly disappeared in a flash of inhuman speed leaving Kisara alone with the package. She shook herself out of her stupor and quickly went back to her room to change.

* * *

**Timeskip: 10 minutes later...**

It had taken a few minutes for Kisara to get used to her new outfit. At first she was suspicious but later found that she was pleased by both it's practicality and it's aesthetically pleasing qualities. Her new ensemble consisted of a red overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs and a dark red miniskirt as well as a red bandana, and metal arm and shin guards. When she finally arrived in the main temple Naruto was sitting in the middle of the room with his back to her. She was about to announce her presence before his voice interupted her train of thought. "I trust the clothes were to your liking?" She blinked _'How did he know I was here?' _She shook her head before anwsering.

"Y-Yes they were great, Thank you...But how did you know my measurements?" She heard him chuckle before he replied. "I deduced them from what I saw of the stature, weight, frame, and overall body structure." She stared _'He can learn all that just from looking at someone once?' _She was snapped back to reality when she heard her master's voice, "Eventually you'll begin to develop the ability to analyze a persons body and be able to pick out certain things about them and the way they fight." He startled her slightly when he leaped up from where he was sitting before landing in front of her.

She then saw that he wasn't sitting on a chushion as she had thought, but a stone slab balanced on a thin spike that should have been impossible to balance on without toppling over. She looked from him to the slab in disbelief. He gave her a smile from behind his mask and decided to anwser her unasked question. "Balance is a crucial in any sort of combat, along with several other applications and I have trained everyday to improve mine to the point where it comes without conscious thought." He placed a hand on here shoulder. "One day, you will also be able to do these things and much more. But the path to getting there isn't easy and there will be many challenges ahead."

He removed his hand from her shoulder and turned his back to her. "So Kisara Nanjo are you ready for the toughest training you'll ever have? Are you ready to become truly strong?" Kisara felt the serious atmosphere and knew that whatever path she took now would set the course of her destiny. Kisara went over everthing in her life that had brought her to this moment and her choice was clear. Kisara's face was set in determination then grinned savagely as annouced her decison. "I'm ready master. I will take this training and prove to the world that just because I'm a woman does mean I can't kick their ass and make them acknowledge me as the greatest." He turned his head toward her and grinned even more savagely than her. "Then let us begin..."

* * *

**Timeskip: 3 months later...**

It had been 9 weeks since Naruto had taken Kisara under his wing. He didn't introduce her to chakra immediately for that he felt would have to wait into she learned the fundamentals of being a shinobi as well as informing her that he would also be teaching her things outside of just fighting, Such as literature, calligraphy, mathematics, science, geography, and other such areas. He had also contacted her parents over the phone and informed them they wouldn't have to worry about her schooling for he would make she wasn't going to miss out on her education. Kisara hadn't been thrilled with by it at first, but after awhile she learned that Naruto wouldn't have been bothering with it if he thought it wasn't useful. Once he started her lessons she found that it wasn't so bad as her master would always finds ways to make the lessons more enjoyable, even something as boring as Advanced Alegebra was less boring through her masters method of teaching.

He also worked on teaching her proper manners and etiquette, after awhile he had broken her of her bad habits and taught her more self control that allowed her to keep her calm and focused. This allowed her to channel her powerful emotions positively into training and achieving her goals instead of losing her temper, which could cause her to lose focus and make more mistakes. Naruto also had her starting to eat right as she was slightly stunted in growth like he had been and sneaked in some crushed up nutrient pills into her food in order to help her body achieve it's required growth. After several weeks on such a diet her body had grown and flurished. Her skin had a radiant glow about it, Her hair was showing to be giving off a healthy, lustrous shine. She had also allowed it to grow out over the past 3 months and now flowed down all the way to her lower back. She grew taller, now reaching a height of 5'6. Her body had also filled out to give the young woman a curvaceous, well-endowed, and well-toned body structure that was very pleasing to the eye.

He managed to rid her of her problem about using weapons. He quickly ended that foolishness right then and there by demonstrating her vulnerability by using a combination of his Kunai, Shuriken, and weapons. After she had nearly been killed several times if not for him holding back he explained that weapons didn't make one a warrior, it was a warrior that made the weapon. That a weapon is merely an extention of one's body and that she didn't have to specialize in weapons in order to use them.

In the end she saw how foolish she was being and learned how to use Kunai, Shuriken, Shinobi Wire, as well as Smoke & Flash Bombs. Naruto had her practice until he was sure she could hit the bullseye about 9 of 10 times for every session. He had placed weights on her body and gave her strict physical training regimes that bordered on torturous in order to increase her natural speed and strength to the highest they could be before he taught her to use chakra, and he had her sit on a stone tile on top of a spike until she learned to keep herself absolutely still and give herself better balance. She may not have been at Rock Lee's level but her body was now as conditioned to the level of an olympic athelete. After that Naruto had decided she was sufficiently brought up to speed in her academics, fundamentals, strength, and other areas. He now believed she was ready for the next step her training.

They were now in the east wing of the temple with Kisara sitting opposite Naruto next to one of the trees listening as he began the lesson. "First, before we begin let me say that I am proud of how far you've come, and that you have been one of the best students that I've every had the pleasure of instructing." Kisara smiled as she looked down and blushed slightly in embrassment toward his praise. In the past 3 months she had come to value her master's opinion of her highly and he was now one of the few people she respected and cared for most. "Thank you, Shisho."

Naruto chuckled before contining. "Well now that we have that out of the way let us begin the lesson." He rose from his sitting postion and gestured her to rise as well. Naruto then walked a few steps before stopping at one of the trees. "What you see and learn here today you must promise to never tell anyone about unless you have my express permisson, talk among yourself with someone who already knows like a future fellow disciple or until after your training is complete and you start training disciples of your own." Kisara was curious but gave her promise. "So what is it your going to teach me exactly?" Naruto's eyes held a fire that danced within those saphire orbs.

"Today you'll learn how to harness the energy that is used by a true shinobi...Today you will learn the ways of chakra." Kisara was confused. "Chakra?" Naruto nodded and began his explanation in detail. "Chakra is the energy that is essential to perform even the most basic of Shinobi techniques. It it is a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience." Kisara was now listening with ever increasing curiosity, she had never heard of anything like what he was discribing as Naruto continued. "Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points called tenketsu in the body." Naruto looked at Kisara's confused look but continued to elaborate. "Through the use of various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, a Shinobi can manipulate the chakra in their body to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise." Kisara looked at her master in inquiry and asked. "Like what?"

Naruto grinned. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you so I think it is best that show you." Kisara watched her master formed some sort of sign with his hands. Then what she saw something happening as Naruto's frame was suddenly surrounded by a plusing blue aura of energy. Naruto then explained further to his disciple. "What you are seeing is chakra that I have channeled through my body for you to see. For normally chakra is not visable to the naked eye. However if someone possesses a strong enough or high enough chakra it can become visable to the eye." He then lowered his chakra and the blue aura faded from Kisara's sight.

After that Naruto placed his foot on the tree. before she could ask what he was doing he placed his other foot on the tree and began to climb up the tree without needing anything holding him in place! And if that that wasn't shocking enough she watched with ever widening eyes as he reached a tree branch and defied the laws of gravity by continuing to walk until he was completely upside down watching her stunned and astonished look from his postion above her.

Naruto saw her expression and started to chuckle. Kisara shook her head and was starting to get start annoyed, "What are you laughing about? I don't see anything funny about this! It isn't every day a person learns that their sensei can defy the freakin laws of gravity!" Naruto suppressed his chuckling and an upside down smile through the mask. "Sorry, It just you had the same expression I had when I saw this technique performed for the first time by my first master. I and my fellow disciples didn't think it was these kind of things were possible ourself until Kakashi-Sensei did as I have just done with you."

He jumped down and gave her an apologetic look. "Forgive me if have frightened you Kisara." Kisara regained her self-control at the revelation. She didn't know much about her master's past and her anger dissapated. Although, the fact was she just couldn't stay mad at the man she called master he had done to much for her to stay mad at him for long. "No, it is I who am sorry shisho. I know why you did it now. If you had told me before that you could walk on walls before you showed me I probably would have thought you were nuts." She bowed her head. "Please continue Shisho I am ready to proceed!" Naruto was was silently proud of how well she was taking it and gave her a pat as she raised her head. "Alright, but I'll warn you. Your in for quite a few surprises." She nodded her eyes telling him to go on with the lesson.

Naruto then walked over to the edge of the koi pond and began again from where they had left off. "Well now that you have seen one of the many feats chakra can perform, I can tell you how shinobi use it to fight, train, and survive." He motioned for her to come closer. "Now as you have seen chakra can be used to attach yourself to almost any kind of surface. However, what you saw is child's play in comparison to what chakra is capable of. The things I left out earlier in the lesson was that once one learns to harness this energy, they are capable of doing almost anything as long as they have both the skill and knowledge to use it correctly." Naruto paused and watched his student as waited for this new info sink in.

Kisara was surprised at what her master was implying about the extent of which chakra could be used. "Anything? Like what?" Naruto grinned as her saw her curiosity return with a vengence. "Yes anything. As I said eariler, chakra can be manipulated to create effects that would not be possible otherwise, you already saw me walk up the tree without using any support but the chakra in my feet, along with that a shinobi can use chakra to walk on water, enhance strength and speed to inhuman levels, create illusions in the minds of others, control the elements of nature, create copies of yourself, transform your body into the form of objects, animals, and even other people, bend time and space, and it even gives us the power to resurrect the dead in some cases."

Kisara's head was spinning from what he had just told her, he had had her at walking on water. Just who was her master and where did he learn all this from. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder and looked to see her master giving her a masked, understanding smile. "Don't worry it all right now. You'll eventually be able to do most of the things I mentioned in time anyway so its best to focus on the present." she nodded and realized just how fortunate she was to have been chosen as Naruto's first disciple. She was going to be learning how to do things that you only hear about in stories. She then became excited when she thought about all the possiblities and it showed. She turned to her master. "Well what are we waiting for shisho! Let's do this!" Her excitement was infectous as Naruto grin returned.

He couldn't wait to see the looks on the master's at Ryozanpaku and that organization Yami's faces when she defeats all their disciples. It would be most interesting to see indeed. "Well then, let us begin. To begin learning to mold and manipulate chakra you'll have to-"

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well I hoped you liked it. I know I'm evil for leaving you with that cliffhanger. Guess that means you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next. Now to answer some questions from the reviewers.

To Penc0405,

Thank you for your review. You asked. "who can defeat naruto in fight? He use chakra, reasengan, jutsu, and nuclear war head, bijuudama." The anwser is: Nobody at the moment. Another person, Fenrir of the North, asked me in an earlier PM "How strong will Naruto be, in comparison to the martial artists? (Heres hoping its believable- the Jubi could devestate whole countries, and Kage level nins cities. Somehow I can't see even the Elder, Miu's grandpa, as being close to that, though he's impressive in his own right.)" And I shall give you the same answer I gave him.

"How strong will Naruto be, in comparison to the martial artists? Well Naruto being able to use chakra as well as the power of the Jubi makes him the strongest man in this universe. The Elders strength would be equal to Might Guy's using 4 of the Eight Gates but Naruto would still be able beat him. The masters would be each considered close to Guy and Kakashi's base level in terms of strength with other martial arts masters being the same level or slightly higher." Until they learn to use chakra I highly doubt anyone would pose a real threat to him at the moment. Hope that answers your question.

To Takai153,

Thank you for your review. You asked, "Is Kisara going to be the only person Naruto is going to teach the shinobi arts to?" the anwser is yes. Naruto plans to spread the teachings of chakra around the world like the sage of six paths did in his homelands timeline. Also if you read chapter 2 closely you find he has already picked out many candidates for his next few disciples. He just chose Kisara to be the first. Hope that answers your question.

To God of Fate,

Thank you for your review. I know I have already answered your question through PM. But I will still post some of the anwsers for others to see who may ask similiar questions themselves in the future. You asked "If he starts a relationship with a 'good guy' does that mean he will stop teaching the 'bad guy' like yomi" And my anwser to that was this,

"No he won't stop teaching someone if he is in a relationship with a 'good guy' as you say. The reason behind this is because Naruto chooses the people that he teaches not only for their abilities but also because who ever he sees their potential as a person as well as a fighter and won't teach someone he believes will abuse his teachings for reasons like killing someone in cold blood just for the heck of it for example."

Hope that answers some of the others questions and that they'll continue to like the story. That's it for the reviews today

As before if you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have to the best of my ability.

Please send LOTS, LOTS, LOTS of reviews and tell me what you all think of this latest installment in the Path of the Rikudō Sennin.

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	4. Student of The Sage

**Naruto: Path of the Rikudō Sennin**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Naruto or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or any of the characters used in this publication.

* * *

To the Reviewers,

Hey everyone, I'm Back! I know, I know I've been away for sometime now...However, in my defense I was snowed under in work for the past few months and haven't had the time to update any of my stories. In repentence for my absence I give you this chapter you all have been waiting for...So sit back relax and enjoy.

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01

* * *

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Seals: _**'I**_** - **_**Inu - Tori - Saru - Hitsuji'**_

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Jutsu!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

**Naruto: Path of the Rikudō Sennin**

Chapter 4: Student of the Sage

Kisara was walking along side her master as they strolled back into town after weeks of training, something Kisara could only discribe as her own personal level of hell. After Naruto had determined she could control her chakra to a level he found sufficient, completing both the tree climbing and water walking exercises and mastering them, he had kicked her training into overdrive.

He had Kisara take off her weights and placed prayer beads on her limbs before using a technique Jiraiya had once used on him, though slightly altered, called **Fūinjutsu: Yonshitai Kankan ****Fūin**. It was a sealing technique that increased the weight of the beads exponentially, weighing down Kisara's limbs. Naruto's verison of the technique also increased the weight of the beads as their chakra levels grew, making moving with them much harder than when she was just wearing the weights.

Despite this however, Kisara's strength and speed had throughly and signifigantly increased, by how much exactly she didn't know as everytime she had one of her evening spars with her master in taijutsu it didn't seem as though she was making any progress at all. When Naruto overheard this when she was talking to herself in her room one night after training, the next day instead of sparring with her like they usually did he was stood next to a large container of somekind, said container was shaking slighting which caused Kisara to get a bad feeling about what was about to happen to her.

Her instincts weren't wrong as Naruto gave her a dangerous-looking smile behind his mask before he pulled out a remote and pressed one of the buttons on the keypad that opened the container door. Which revealed, much to Kisara's horror, a very large, very pissed off tiger, the same species that lived in Konoha's Forest of Death he had placed in the forest training ground behind the temple. She was then forced to fight for her life against the tiger as her master watched while slurping down his ramen, while keeping her from seeing under his mask!

It took her 30 minutes to beat the tiger, much to her suprise it was almost easy. After realizing that even if she couldn't land a blow on her master, she had improved beyond what others her age had in the amount of time she spent training with Naruto and that was only in taijutsu.

In the morning they would work on ninjutsu. Naruto had taught Kisara how to perform the techniques Naruto had learned at the shinobi academy first, the **Henge no Jutsu**, **Bunshin no Jutsu**, and **Kawarimi no Jutsu**. When he was satisfied she could perform these techniques flawlessly he moved her on to more advanced techniques. Kisara found these techniques both strange and exciting at the same time. Strange because a few weeks ago if someone had said that people could walk on water and tranform themselves into objects or other people she would said you were cazy, Excited because she was certain no one outside her and Naruto knew how to do these kinds of things.

After learning the basic ninjutsu, Naruto had taught her to use some of the more advanced techniques, such as **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**, **Sōshuriken no Jutsu**, and** Shunshin no Jutsu**. While these were all D-rank techniques, except the **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**, they were quite useful and most ninja learned them earlier in their lives maybe even during their time at the academy. Naruto was impressed with how far she had gotten in her training and how hard she worked. He informed his student that if she kept up the hard work and dedication to her training, one day he would teach her one of the more advanced techniques when he felt she was ready.

Needless to say this motivated Kisara to train harder with the promise of learning something new that was certain to be powerful.

All in all her abilities were on par with a mid-level genin after only 5 months of training. If Naruto didn't know any better he would said that he had found a genius, but he knew that it was her hard work and drive to succeed that had gotten her this far and for that he was proud of his disciple.

Kisara had also learned a few things about her master during the last 4 months. She had known he was young but was suprised to learn that he was somewhere around Freya's age or slightly older. This didn't change that fact that she admired him, if anything it caused her admiration for her teacher to grow, and wished to one day become a master just like him.

Kisara had also found out that her master was a bottomless pit, the average amount of food he ate a day was enough to feed 3 people, and that he always carried a small book on his person called _**Dokonjō Ninden**_.

During all their time together, Naruto hadn't shown his face even once. Kisara tried everything she could think of to force him to take off his mask. He didn't even take off the thing when he ate! Naruto was quite amused by these attempts to unmask him, as it reminded him of all the times he, Sasuke, and Sakura had tried to do the same to their teacher, Kakashi. When it came to his eating with the mask on it was particularly amusing since he had once wondered how Kakashi was able to do it. Only to find out later that the anwser was actually quite simple.

What Kisara didn't know was that Naruto had another mask under the first with a slit where his mouth was and ate through it before replacing the other mask over it, giving the illusion that he had never taken off the mask. He had learned this trick from Kakashi while on a mission that required Naruto to wear the same kind of mask and hadn't known how to eat without taking it off and revealing his identity to their enemy. Kakashi hadn't been happy about telling him this but taught him the secret anyway.

Kisara eventually gave up, as she came to conclusion that he would show her his face only when he felt like it, and there nothing she could do to make him. After the futility of her efforts was revealed she got back to training and hadn't tried anything since even though the urge to do was tempting even if it was pointless.

* * *

Today was the first day that he and Kisara had left the temple since she had arrived there. He had been keeping up with current events in the city using the **Kage Bunshin** he had placed in every corner of the city. He'd seen the fights between that Kenichi boy and the Ragnarok gang. The kid reminded him alot of Rock Lee, a definite genius of hard work, and he kept getting better under his masters harsh but effective training methods.

Naruto and Kisara where currently strolling through Chinatown, Kisara didn't know it but Naruto had brought her here to allow her to gain actual combat experience and protect a possible fellow disciple. He had overheard a few converstations from various thugs who worked for the Chinese Triade that a man named Sougetsu Ma, who Naruto learned was the master of Hermit, the 6th fist of the Raganrok gang and brother of Ryōzanpaku master Kensei Ma, was in town and Kensei was meeting with his uncle in Chinatown with his student Kenichi.

Naruto and Kisara entered the resturant after the duo unbenknownst to Kisara and Kenichi. Kensei however was aware that someone was following them, although he had no idea who, but decided to leave it be until he determined what they where after and knew at least one of them was aware he knew of their presence. He turned his mind away from them and focused on his uncle, who had also noticed Naruto and Kisara but let it be after a quick look from Kensei which Kenichi missed. Choosing to ignore them for now they proceeded to talk about the reason they came here.

"I'd figured you'd show your face sooner or later...Kensei...and you brought young Kenichi as well."

He showed them to a secluded table not far from where Naruto and Kisara where and motioned to the food brought out by the waiters earlier. Kenichi's eyes watered and a dopey smile appeared on his face.

"A Feast! I'm in heaven!"

Hakabi smiled kindly toward Kenichi.

"Eat as much as you like."

Kenichi turned to the chinese elder.

"You're a good man...not bald at all!"

Across the room Naruto sweatdropped as Hakubi replied

"Thank you."

Kenichi turned back to the food as he declared.

"Time to eat!"

He then grabbed the nearest bowl of food and started uncermoniously scarfing it down like a man who hadn't eaten in weeks, which in his case probably was true considering how his masters would always steal the food from his plate if he let his guard down for even a second when they had dinner at the dojo. While Kenichi was stuffing his face Hakubi and Kensei didn't eat and went straight to buisness.

"Tell me Kensei, I know 2 reasons you might've come here today so which is it? Are you looking for Sougetsu?"

Naruto, from his postion noticed Kensei's face take on a small sigh as he replied

"Yes. It's true that he's in the country then?"

Kenichi stopped eating as he stared at Kensei as the conversation continued.

"Yes."

Kensei smiled to himself.

"Alright then, I suppose that I'll have to have a little chat with him."

Hakubi gave him a look behind his glasses.

"A chat huh? You really think that's going to help?"

Kenichi decided to speak at last having heard the name before.

"Who is this Sougetsu guy?"

Kensei closed his eyes as he filled in the blanks of Kenichi's knowledge.

"Sougetsu Ma, otherwise known as my big brother."

Over at his table Naruto noted Kensei's demeaner when he spoke of his brother. It was almost like Naruto was seeing himself years ago when he had chased after Sasuke, before he finally managed to free him from the manipulation of Madara. The conversation strayed into facts he already knew so he tuned out for a moment to address Kisara.

"Kisara."

She looked up from her meal.

"Yes, Shishou?"

Naruto jerked his head over toward the others table. When Kisara saw Kenichi she was surprised and then excited, she could follow him to where that blonde bimbo was and finally get back at her for beating her before. But managed to regain her composure like she was taught when she saw her master looking at her intently before he spoke.

"What are you going to do Kisara?"

She knew that tone, it was the tone he used whenever he was testing her, which was exactly what this was, a test. She knew it best to anwser honestly, as he could always seem to tell somehow when she was lying about something.

"Well, I was planning on following him so he could take me to that arrogant cow and teach her what its like to feel humilated. But that's not what you brought us here for is it Shishou. So I will wait until I feel the time is right to challenge her for now."

Naruto nodded. proud of his student's show of honesty and maturity.

"You're right that isn't what I brought us here for and I'm glad you noticed it."

He subtly nodded over toward the others table.

"What I want is for you to make sure those kids over there don't get themselves killed. That is the task I brought you here for."

She turned her eyes toward Kenichi and Kensei's table then gained a look of confusion.

"Kids? Don't you mean 'kid'? The only kid over there that I can see is Shirahama."

Naruto smiled as he held up three fingers then lowered each one slowly. When he finished his countdown a crash echoed throughout the resturant.

Kisara turned toward the other table to see a young black-haired girl in a form-fitting chinese dress who had broken the table. Kensei freaked out for a moment seeing it was his daughter before she tried and failed to capture him. Naruto seeing Kensei about to make his exit, sat up.

"I'll find you later. I have some buisness with that boy's master...Remember, don't let them know you're following them unless you have to, and make sure they don't die."

Kisara bowed her head as her face became determined.

"Hai, Shishou! I won't let you down!"

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke just as Kensei leaped out the door and into the streets.

* * *

**Unknown Alley, Chinatown. (Kensei POV)**

Kensei had noticed when he ditched his disciple with his daughter, he was still being followed by the hooded stranger. After he was a few blocks away from his Uncle Hakubi's, Kensei decided to confront the mysterious figure. But before Kensei could call him out, a voice emanated from the darkness.

"Konbanha, Kensei Ma."

Kensei eyes shifted around the alley trying to find the source of the voice, but to no avail.

"And who might you be? You've been tailing me and my disciple all night, yet you approach me now. Which tells me either you want to speak to me, fight me, or your looking for my brother...so which is it?"

The voice chuckled, "You're perceptive and to the point...I like that...So I think it's about time I revealed myself.

Then, before Kensei's eyes, a something started to rise from the moonlit pavement. It started with a hooded head, followed quickly by a cloaked torso, then finally, after a just a few seconds the stranger that had been following him fully emerged from the pavement. Kensei blinked several times, what he had just seen was physically impossible. But he had seen it happen before his very eyes and didn't catch anything that would suggest this was some clever illusion...So the only choice left was that the man really did just rise from the pavement like some sort of ghost. Then, he remembered his uncle's visit to Ryozanpaku a few months ago...

_'According to the local street gangs, the statements made by the Triad bodyguards is that the man who attacked their boss possesses abilities that they described as superhuman or just supernatural...'_

Kensei evaluated what he saw against his uncle had told them and was certain this man was the one his uncle spoke of.

_So the rumors about him weren't just superstition after all..._

Naruto sapphire eyes watched Kensei under his hood as the Kenpo master connected the dots.

"Judging from you're expression I'm guessing you've heard of me..."

Kensei nodded.

"Yes, though you still haven't told me why your here. Mr...?

Naruto gave a small bow.

"Naruto...Uzumaki, at your service...And as to why I'm here well let's just say I'm here to conduct a little test."

Kensei's eyes narrowed. "And what test would that be?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Kensei closed his eyes. "I see..."

When he opened his eyes, he was suprised to find that the cloaked shinobi had vanished without him noticing. The Chinese Master's features became determined before he took off in a burst of speed and resumed the search for his brother. He just hoped he could make it in time. While he searched his mind went over his meeting with the mysterious master."

_"What an interesting young man, just who are you Naruto Uzumaki?..."_

* * *

**Unknown Rooftop Near The Triade safehouse, Chinatown (Naruto POV)**

Naruto had just recieved the memories from the shadow clone he had sent to meet with Kensei. He had been following Kenichi, Renka, and Kisara, who was tailing them without their knowing. They had reached the safehouse after taking out a few out the lower level muscle. He could feel the presence of a powerful hatred inside the building, mostly likely Sougestu Ma. Now the test would begin.

"Stay strong my disciple, for this fight shall be the true test of your resolve."

* * *

**Inside the safehouse, Chinatown (Kisara POV)**

Kisara had followed the Kenichi kid and the Chinese girl as her master had instructed, though so far she didn't see why. She knew there was something off about the situation, her master wouldn't have sent her to watch these two if he knew they could fight these people on their own.

They had just entered the building and Kisara watched them deal with some mafia guys the Chinese girl had been fighting in the elevator. Kisara had been running up the side of the building using the tree climbing technique her master had taught her. Then slipped in through an open window in a room close to the elevator and quickly used **Henge no Jutsu **to tranform herself into a housefly.

After that, she flew through a cracked door and attached herself to the hallway ceiling before changing back and watching her charges from above. Though the blood rushing to her head made her feel weird. _'I doubt I'll ever get used to this...how shisho does it for several hours on end I'll never know.'_

She watched from her perch as Shirahama acted like such a tool and chauvinist pig it made her want to beat him senseless, but she restrained herself like she had been taught to. She wasn't going to fail at the task she had been given just because she didn't like who she was guarding. She quieted her thoughts and focused on her misson.

Kisara watched as the girl Renka turned to Kenichi with a dark look.

* * *

**(Kenichi and Renka POV)**

"I can't let uncle Sougetsu get away with what he's doing...He's disgracing the Ma family by dealing with the mafia! And I'm putting a stop to it!"

The Chinese girl turned and started walking away from Kenichi who was looking between her and the downed Mafia henchmen and began after her. "Wait! I'm coming with you..." The girl stopped as she and Kisara both felt somthing coming. Renka turned to Kenichi and tackled him out way just in time as the wall beside them exploded outwards. Kenichi turned to Renka as they both looked up."What was that?" Kenichi asked. Renka looked over to were the hole opened into the room next to it.

"That was uncle Sougestu."

The sound of a stomping footstep filled the hall, Kenichi and Renka's eyes looked into the smoke in apprehension of what was coming. The silhouette of a hulking man could be made out through the screen of dust and rock. A powerful voice then peirced through the shroud.

"I thought this one was suppose to be strong...What a disappointment."

When the smoke cleared the imposing figure of Sougetsu Ma appeared. Renka took one look at her uncle and launched herself foward with a kick.

"Sougestu Ma! Your through shaming our family!"

However Sougestu meerly grabbed her foot mid-kick and slammed her into the wall then pinned her there.

"Interesting...That kick, I'd recognize from anywhere...But I don't recognize you."

Kenichi put an arm out in an attempt to reach Sougestu.

"Wait! Don't hurt her she's Kensei Ma's daughter! She's your own neice!"

Sougetsu gave the young disciple an apathetic look.

"I suppose I should have guessed that...But no matter who her father is, she attacked me as a martial artist...Besides, I said good by to my family long ago."

Sougetsu then proceeded to begin crushing his niece under one of his secret palm techniques when suddenly a voice rang through the hall.

"Then I guess they won't mind if I kick your ass...!"

Sougetsu then felt something coming and was forced to let go of Renka to dodge a red blur that struck where he had been standing just moments before with enough force to rip up the concrete floor. A dust cloud filled the room and masked the unknown assailant from Sougetsu who narrowed his eyes as he waited for the smoke to clear. Kenichi and Renka were also suprised by the sudden rescue and tried to see who it was that just saved the chinese girl.

A petite silhouette could be made out through the dust before revealing Kisara. Kenichi couldn't see her face clearly but almost immediately blushed as he noticed that she was drop-dead gorgous. Renka, who could see her savior better than Kenichi wondered where this girl had come from and why she hadn't noticed her before.

Sougetsu was thinking along the same lines and asked with an gruff tone. "Who are you?..."

The redhead looked up at him with steely green eyes, one of the only things visible under her hood, that had a feline likeness before she burst foward with impressive speed and launched a kick that was easily blocked by Sougetsu's forearm.

"Your enemy."

Sougetsu glared then pushed her back where she landed gracefully before taking a stance. The Master's eyes narrowed and performed a variation of the standard Kenpo opening stance that signified his intent to completely destroy his opponent.

Then both combatants launched foward in a burst of speed.

* * *

**(Kisara's POV)**

The second the fight began Kisara could tell 2 things about her opponent. One, this guy was a ruthless and brutal killer. And second, this guy was more skilled and experinced than her...which meant she was fighting a master-level martial artist, and she would have to give her all just to survive.

_'Even so, I can't let him near the others. If I do he'll kill them and there is no way in hell I'm letting that happen on my watch! I will not fail my master!'_

Kisara filled with determination as both opponents leaped into the fray.

* * *

**(Normal POV) **

(AN: Since I liked how Agurra used this in his fic, I'll pay him tribute by adding my own music insert)

(Insert: "The Man Without Fear" by Drowning Pool)

To the bystanders, the two simply vanished and reappeared in a flurry of speed.

Sougetsu was suprised at the girls speed, but even so it was only enough to keep her from his deadly punches reach. He could tell from her expression that she knew she was outmatched but still willing to fight him despite that. It showed him she had alot of courage but courage wouldn't save her from him. He brought his foot next to his opponent's foot and sidestepped her as she lanched a kick toward his head that came close to hitting him and shaved a few hairs from the side of his head. Then, he proceeded to launch an elbow attack to the vitals of his opponent's back. which would either cripple her or kill her by breaking her spinal cord.

He was caught off guard when, instead of hitting his opponent's open back his elbow went straight through her frame that vanished. Leaving him and their audience stunned for a moment before she reappeared behind him in midair to deliver a roundhouse kick. Sougetsu lifted his forearm to block it but once more he met no resistance as her kick phased though his arm and she faded from sight again.

Sougetsu eyes widened when he heard he voice behind him. "**Severe Leaf Hurricane**!" The Kenpo Master turned around to find the real Kisara who used the **Kawarimi no Jutsu **to escape Sougetsu's attack then replace herself with a clone using **Bunshin no Jutsu **to throw him off guard. Then, she created another clone to distract him while she attacked from behind. When Sougetsu turned he was caught with a concentrated spinning back kick to his chest, with speed that not a single person in the room, except Sougetsu, could follow her movement. The blow smashed her enemy with suprising strength into a wall at the end of the hall.

The chinese master bounced off the structure from the force but landed with both feet as he quickly recovered from the unexpected attack. He frowned as he spat a glob of blood off to the side. _'She's stronger than she looks, she isn't at the level of master so she's most likely someone's disciple. To even be able land a hit on me is worthy of praise. Whoever trained this one did good. Too bad she chose to fight me...such waste of potential.' _

"Impressive, you've drawn first blood. But that trick won't work twice." Kisara tensed up to fight but was caught off guard when Sougetsu suddenly vanished from sight at three times the speed he was moving earlier. He reappeared in front of her and delivered a powerful palm strike to her stomach that blasted her off her feet and sent her tumbling across the room toward Kenichi and a revived Renka.

Kisara coughed up blood as she felt her insides scream in pain. _'So this is the power of a master...I guess I should have known better, the difference between our skills and power is signifigant...But I won't give up! Even if it kills me!' _To everyone's amazement she started struggle to her feet.

Sougetsu gave her an apathetic look. "You've got alot of courage girl, but I know that you can tell the difference between our skills. You've just signed your own death warrant." He vanished again as he used his speed to appear before her before she could defend herself. "**Uryuu Banda**!" the bulkly master came down with an open palm slap striking towards the defenseless disciple. Kisara closed her eyes in anticipation. _'I'm sorry shisho...I failed...' _

Renka gasped in horror at what was about to happen while Kenichi shouted, "NO WAIT!" His plea fell on deaf ears.

Then Kenichi and Renka saw a flash of red, then something smashed through one of the windows beside the two fighters just as Sougestu's palm was about to hit Kisara. The dust in the room kicked up again, screening the scene from view.

When the dust settled Kenichi and Renka saw Sougestu with his plam to the ground with a confused look on his face. Then they noticed something behind him and saw a cloaked figure standing with his back to Sougetsu, who turned to see who had interfered with his fight. They also noticed that the girl who saved them was safe being held bridal style in the man's arms. He was taller than Sougetsu standing at 6'3 covered in a red, hooded cloak with black flames around the edges, simliar to Kisara's.

The girl in question looked up and was suprised to find herself in the arms of her master.

"Shisho?-"

She was about to ask him something but was interupted when Naruto knocked her out with a quick chop to the back of her head. This caused her hood to fall off revealing Kisara's face. Sougetsu narrowed his eyes and Renka and Kenichi were startled by the man's actions.

Across the room Kenichi started as he realized who had saved Renka from her Uncle. The boy was confused, _'Why did Kisara protect us? Isn't she part of Ragnarok? And who is this other guy?'_ The boys thoughts were interupted when the man spoke to the sleeping girl.

"Well done, Kisara. You did better than I thought you would. When I get back we'll begin your new training. Now it's time for me to step in." He lifted his right hand in a half-Ram seal. "**Jikūkan Kekkai**..."The others watched in confusion as to what this guy was doing but they didn't have to wait long.

Sougetsu, Renka, and Kenichi then watched in shock as something resembleming a black hole appeared in the floor in front of the man. They watched as he lowered Kisara into the void where she sank in and disappeared from sight with the hole closing behind her.

* * *

**Naruto's Temple**

In Kisara's room another void opened up just above her bed. A few seconds later, a sleeping Kisara fell from the void and landed gently on her bed.

* * *

**Inside the safehouse, Chinatown**

Naruto turned to face Sougetsu, who along with Renka and Kenichi, were trying to figure out what happened to Kisara. Now that he was facing them, they saw the full extent of his appearence. Aside from his hooded coat, he wore a black form-fitting shirt, black pants, sandals that exposed his toes, and a necklace with six red magatama. His facial features were hidden under a black mask that contoured to his face with his eyes being the only visible thing under his hood. When they saw his eyes it sent chills down their spine. They were the deep blue eyes with slitted fox-like pupils with a dangerous feeling radiating from his gaze.

Sougetsu raised his guard, the Chinese master could tell from the guy's eyes that this one was no pushover. Especially after seeing him rescue the girl. _'I haven't seen speed like that since Saiga Furinji...Just who are you?'_ His thought was interupted when Naruto broke the room's silence.

"Konbanha, Sougetsu Ma...I am Naruto, The Rikudō Sennin...I must thank you for giving my disciple a good fight. I've wanted her to gain some actual combat experince for sometime now."

Sougetsu narrowed his eyes at the hooded shinobi. "Tch, I see. You sent her here knowing she couldn't win and used me to test her resolve...gotta say she well-trained. But now I'm more interested in knowing who I'm about to kill."

Kenichi and Renka quickly moved back toward the end of the hall where they could stay a safe distance away watched the scene unfold. Kenichi wanted to leave but felt he couldn't leave Renka, who dispite her injuries, wanted to stay to find out what just what was going as the 2 masters stared each other down from their respective corners.

Sougetsu then entered his signature Kenpo stance while Naruto slipped into the stance for his style of taijutsu, **Shurashinken**. It was style created by Naruto during his training under Jiraiya 4 years ago, when they left Konoha in order to ready Naruto to face the Akatsuki. Both fighters began releasing enormous KI that radiated around the room. When Kenichi felt it he trembled and swore he saw himself die and that it felt like their hands were wrapped around his throat.

The tension in the room was palpable as the two combatants waited for the right moment to strike. Then without warning it happened...

The gates of hell broke loose...and the battle between Naruto, The Rikudō Sennin and Sougetsu, The Fighting Demon began.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

Well there it is I hope you all liked it. I have been suffering major writers block and I apologize if it wasn't quite up to snuff with my usual writing. Alot has happened in my real life lately that's has been taking its toll. My Grandmother has stage 5 Dementia and its been hard for me to watch. But she's improving so all is well. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and Hope that I haven't lost my touch after not writing for so long.

If you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have to the best of my ability.

Please send LOTS, LOTS, LOTS of reviews and tell me what you all think of this chapter!

Until next time...

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	5. Author's Note:

(Author's Note:)

To the Reviewers,

Hey everyone, I know you all must have been waiting for the next chaper, I apologize for that. Now I must inform you that, after very careful consideration, that I am officially placing this fic up for adoption. Anyone wishing to adopt this fic must PM me for permission before starting their own version. Also, I extend this challenge to all author's to try your hand at Kenichi/Naruto crossovers of the same type as this one.

I'm doing this because after several months without inspiration I find that I don't have enough background or information on Kenichi cannon to continue this fic with the quality of my eariler chapters. It is my belief that without enough information or inspiration on my part that this fic would lose the quality many have come to expect from it and I wish to end it on a good note. To those of you who have been enjoying my work on this fic I apologize that I couldn't find the inspriation to take it further.

Agian, Anyone wishing to adopt this fic must PM me for permission before starting their own version. Also, to the author's who are willing to accept the challenge please PM me as well to inform me of your decision to try your hand at Kenichi/Naruto crossovers of the same type as this one.

Hope you all have had a good holiday season and new years,

MathiasNightlord01

PS. If any of you are wondering, this is the only one of my fics that I intend on dropping. So those who are reading my other stories do not fear, I only dropped this fic because of the reasons stated above.


	6. Naruto: Path of the Rikudō Adopted

AN: Hello Everyone,

Good News! The story has been adopted by the following Authors who have or are currently in the process of pulblishing their own version of this fic. Note that all of them have my full permisson to do so. I hope you enjoy there versions of this Fic and that they will be able to do what I could not and finish the story that I really wished I could have.

Authors who have my permission to write a new version of this fic are:

Albert da Snake

Metallurker

XEternalxDragonX

ItzStorytime

Shadow Kurogane

Whodidthewhatnow


End file.
